Sweeter than Revenge
by featherpen-princess
Summary: Fuji was bullied by Atobe when they were both children. Atobe doesn't remember doing it. Long oneshot! Shounen-ai AtoFuji / ToFu Pair Atobe x Fuji (slight TezuFuji) Humor / Romance


**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis / they're not mine, unfortunately~

\- no copyright infringement intended -

** If you don't like Boys Love or Shounen Ai, feel free to leave and let the AtoFuji shippers enjoy this story.

**Read and REVIEW! Please review!

** note: I changed some scenes and kinda made my own timeline (because when Seigaku arrived, they were tested by 2 HS students and the ball catching scenario were the first scene where everyone met. (Although it's different in the manga))

[I'm not a native English speaker and I'll apologize if I'm shifting from past tense to future tense... I'm a bit inconsistent but I think it won't bother you that much! I'll read this again and edit it, so if you see some grammatical errors or misspelled words, please let me know! It'll also help me improve.]

ATOFUJI needs more love

[08/20/2015: *Edited]

* * *

 **Prompt:** Fuji was bullied by Atobe when they were both children. Atobe doesn't remember doing it.

* * *

The team, Seigaku, has arrived at the U-17 camp, excited and full of determination. The team decided to walk around the camp so that they can easily familiarize themselves with their new environment, everybody kept looking around, as if in awe. Eiji and Momoshiro kept running around like kids who went to their favorite toy store with Oishi in tow (probably scolding them like the mother hen that he is); Kaidoh kept on muttering how stupid Momo is and how his childish behavior is totally annoying while walking behind his favorite senpai, Inui, who's (of course) collecting data; Kawamura is quietly walking, enjoying what he's seeing (probably to cherish the moment while he's still in the team and playing tennis); and, Tezuka is walking beside Fuji. The camp is indeed _the best_. Everything that they needed are already there!

This caused the flame of determination inside of them to flare-up. The whole team will definitely give their best! Nobody in his right mind would dare to fool around especially when surrounded by well-trained tennis players who are in high school. They're also aware that 50 middle schoolers were able to enter in this prestigious camp; that is why the Seigaku members weren't in the least bit surprised to see their tennis rivals around.

Although, there's actually _one_ person who's preoccupied with another thing besides tennis.

" _Saa… there he is."_ Blue eyes followed the silver-haired captain of Hyoutei, who's walking towards them (probably to talk to Tezuka). Fuji kept on thinking about the plans that he'd prepared a long, long time ago. He'll be able to finally put his plans into action.

* * *

\- Flashback -

* * *

"Someday…" a certain honey-haired young boy said, "definitely, **someday!** " He would exact his revenge to that "arrogant rich bas—" the boy's thought halted to a stop, "kid!" he lamely finished. Well, at least he still remembered that it is bad to curse someone especially who's about his age, although no one could hear it anyways if he say it out loud in his mind.

Syusuke Fuji, at the age of six, swore that he would make a certain 'rich bully' pay for what he has done to him. It might not be today, nor tomorrow, but certainly _someday_. Even though everybody knew that Fuji is a kind, cheerful and _definitely (insert sarcasm here)_ forgiving young boy, he is not one to easily _forget._ It is still a wonder up to these days how he got bullied, because people are also aware that he's independent and strong. But the real question here is, _how_ was he bullied? And how come that the one who bullied him was Keigo Atobe? It's totally unimaginable.

So indeed, there are still a lot of questions that are yet to be answered.

"S _omeday_ finally arrived…" muttered Fuji while smiling _oh so sweetly_ which made the people around him shudder for no apparent reason (excluding Tezuka and Atobe, who are oblivious of what's happening around them). It's like, they were able to sense that something bad is going to happen. **Soon.**

Fuji is no longer a child. Guaranteed. He's also not called a genius for nothing. But there are times that even a level-headed guy would do some irrational things, such as seeking revenge for something that happened eight years ago. But knowing full-well that the _enemy_ at hand is a capable young man, and one who's also strong enough to be a challenge for him, he would do it, besides, he did _bully_ him.

* * *

Atobe decided to walk around the camp alone to check out the facilities, he left his team since they're too busy chattering with the other teams, Oshitari actually offered to accompany him but decided to leave him with the team to "keep the rest in check". In all honesty, he's not that impressed with the facilities since he already have all of the best tennis equipment in his private training grounds, which are made especially for _him_. _Totally not impressed._ He only came here for the sake of training to become the best (if he's still _not_ the best). But who cares? He's "oresama" after all. And besides, his rivals all gathered here and it's an opportunity to challenge them once again, and beat them once and for all.

He halted to a stop when he noticed a certain honey-haired guy crouching on the ground, looking as if he's in pain. He noticed that he's wearing the Seigaku uniform so it's definitely none other than Syusuke Fuji himself. The one and only _tensai_ of Seigaku. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask him what's wrong and he bets that he'll even feel better if _oresama_ decided to grace him with his concern.

"What do you think you're doing, ahn?"

When Fuji heard Atobe's voice, he looked up to see his onyx eyes looking down on him. " _Still arrogant as ever_ " Fuji thought.

"Nothing," then Fuji decided to act as if he's in pain again. "Ah!"

Atobe's eyes widened a millimeter and asked "what's wrong?"

"I think I ate something funny…" Fuji slowly said it but thought that it's actually a terrible excuse and something not believable so he added "or rather, maybe it's the Inui juice that I drank a while ago…"

The infamous "Inui juice" is actually the best excuse that he could give even though many people know that he's actually immune to it, but since Atobe is not one to care about the 'unnecessary information', he thought that that would do the trick.

Atobe offered his hand to Fuji to help him stand up which Fuji accepted.

Taking a closer look, Atobe seemed to remember something from the past. When he looked at Fuji closely, he actually looks familiar since he resembles someone that he _cared_ for deeply. But all of that is in the past, he never saw _her_ after that fateful encounter at the playground. Atobe just shrugged it off; remembering pointless things in this situation is ridiculous.

It's just that Fuji is indeed, _androgynous._ He has to admit that since he was able to take a good look at Fuji himself. " _Stupid Oshitari who kept on talking about this guy, seriously? What is he? An obsessed fan?"_

"Should I call someone from your team to help you and bring you to the infirmary? " Asked Atobe who's already fishing for his cellphone inside his pocket.

"Saa, no need for that… A little rest at the bench over there would be fine." Fuji pointed at the nearest bench within the vicinity. Atobe hooked Fuji's left arm over his shoulder and grabbed his side using his right arm and began to walk towards the bench that Fuji had pointed. Seriously, this guy got the nerves to order him around, but yeah, he was the one who offered his help anyways so he's not allowed to complain.

When he's finally seated, he softly said his "thanks."

"Well then, I shall take my leave." Atobe said while turning back

"Wait!" Fuji squawked which made Atobe look back " _what now?"_ he thought a bit annoyed by the fact that he's being ordered by this _commoner_.

"What?!" he grunted, all he wanted to do was leave and enjoy his alone time to be honest.

Fuji ignored Atobe's outburst and smiled, "won't you accompany me for a while? It's sad to be alone especially when you're in pain, you know?"

Atobe decided that it would be annoying to argue with this guy so he took a seat beside him.

"Fine. Happy?"

Fuji only smiled.

 _The game has officially begun._

* * *

After having a chat with Atobe, Fuji figured out that it's best to gain his trust first before doing _that_ , so that it would be something worth remembering that even Atobe would just wish and pray to all of the gods out there to let the ground swallow him whole because of shame. Yes, that's for the best.

Fuji chuckled evilly.

He stood up from the bench where his conversation with Atobe took place, he walked back to the cafeteria where he knew the other members were in as well. He'll definitely declare his war tonight. Fuji will make sure to let others _know_ that they should watch him becoming friendly with the Hyoutei captain. **This will be fun.**

He spotted Eiji's red hair across the room, he's with Momoshiro, Oishi, Tezuka and Echizen. Seems like they're having fun on their own. Even though it's a rare sight to have two of the noisiest members sitting together with the two most untalkative members. Well, maybe not. Eiji is Oishi's doubles partner and it's only natural to see them together; Oishi is also the vice-captain of the team and it's well-known that he's good friends with Tezuka. Momoshiro and Echizen are inseparable, and since Eiji is very fond of his tw _o kouhais,_ it's understandable that they're with him. But what makes the setting a sight to see is that the captain and Seigaku's super rookie, who are also known as rivals in a way, are together.

Fuji walked towards their table, Eiji already noticed him and that's why he started to wave at him. He waved back with a smile.

"Saa, what do we have here? Looks like you guys are having fun." Fuji stated

"Yes we are! BUT FIRST, where have you been, Fujiko?" Eiji whined

"I decided to walk around and have some fresh air." Fuji replied

Everyone seemed to accept his explanation except Tezuka. Fuji noticed Tezuka's eyes on him and decided to ignore it. He'll definitely get scolded for wandering around without Tezuka's permission, well, not that he exactly needs his permission, but it's just that it's common courtesy to let someone know where you'll be going especially in a place like this.

" _Oh well, at least I got what I needed to start putting my plans into action."_

* * *

Evening came and it's about time for dinner. Fuji already decided to start his plans. He looked from left to right to find the Hyoutei captain, "ah!"

There he is! At the table near the window on the far-left side of the cafeteria, he will sit with him and that would surely cause a commotion and it's making his blood boil with excitement. He strode towards his table until he's in front of Atobe himself, he's not alone of course since his teammates are with him. Oshitari looked taken aback for a moment because why would the Seigaku's tensai stand in front of their captain, acting friendly suddenly? What just happened?

Atobe looked up, seeming uninterested on the outside but definitely confused as well inside.

People started whispering to each other, even Fuji's own teammates are shell-shocked with what they're currently witnessing. What on earth exactly happened to Fuji? And why is he taking his seat in Hyoutei's table? He's a Seigaku member, right? All of these questions started flying across their minds.

Fuji smiled in satisfaction because of the reactions of people around him.

" _Yes, keep your eyes on us, and you'll definitely enjoy the_ _ **show**_ _."_ Fuji thought

"What are you doing and why are you _here?_ " asked Oshitari, who's totally confused.

"Ah! I just wanted to talk with Atobe-san and thank him for helping me this afternoon."

"Atobe _actually_ helped _you?"_ Oshtari inquired, full of incredulity.

"Hai" was Fuji's curt reply

"I can't **believe** this!" Oshitari declared

Atobe decided to butt in because of Oshitari's words

"What? You got a problem with that, ahn?" Atobe challenged

"No-nothing. Geez, you and your temper." Oshitari muttered

"What about it?" Atobe heard what Oshitari said at the last part of his sentence

Fuji decided to interrupt the two who's about to start bickering. " _Although it would be quite a show as well…"_ Fuji sniggered

The two stopped and started focusing their attention back on Fuji again

"What do _you_ want?" Atobe huffed

"I did say that I would like to thank you, right?"

"But you already did. And it's not much of a big deal."

"It is. At least, to me."

Atobe only grunted.

"You see, Atobe-san, I actually came here to let you try one of my favorite foods, and I think with this, I'd be able to repay your _kindness_ **back then**."

Atobe's ears perked up when he heard this, Fuji gave Atobe a normal looking sushi which made his one eyebrow to rise, "what's so special about it?" Atobe asked. It's not like this is the first time he'll be able to eat sushi, he is Keigo _freaking_ Atobe after all.

"I made it" Fuji replied with a smile

When he heard that, he looked a bit skeptical at first but still took one from Fuji's plate since he's offering it. It would be rude to decline his offering and it wouldn't hurt to eat one anyways. When Atobe put it in his mouth, Fuji waited for _the_ reaction that he's waiting for. After three, four and five seconds, there's nothing. " _Huh?"_ Fuji was confused and of course, disappointed with the lack of reaction from the king's part, so he took one to try and taste it while thinking that he could've made a mistake, but it _is_ the one that he made _._

He looked up to look at Atobe once again, looking for _something,_ anything or some sort of reaction but there was absolutely none. Atobe said that the taste was "okay" and thanked him for giving him some.

He failed. **Syusuke Fuji failed.**

" _Oh well, there's still next time. It's the first attempt anyways."_

* * *

After the scene that everyone saw during dinner time, Fuji found himself standing outside the building together with Tezuka. Looks like it's time for him to get scolded by their _buchou,_ Fuji actually didn't want to go through with this for the meantime after his failed attempt at getting his revenge on Atobe, but he had no choice.

"Fuji…" Tezuka called

"Hm?"

"Where did you go this afternoon?"

"Didn't I say that I walked around the camp to get some fresh air?" Fuji replied with _that_ smile of his

"Fuji…" Tezuka warningly said, meaning, he's not buying Fuji's excuse

"I'm telling the truth though…"

Tezuka glared at him but said nothing, Fuji ignored this since he's already used to it.

"Just ask what you really wanted to ask, Tezuka."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Tezuka decided to speak

"What was _that_ about?" Tezuka asked, Fuji knew which _'that'_ he's referring to

"Ah, so you're curious about what happened awhile ago in the cafeteria with Atobe?"

Tezuka decided not to answer but Fuji continued

"What? Are you… perhaps, _jealous?_ " Fuji teased

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a brief moment before looking away, perhaps he's a bit guilty but that's beside the point. Yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu is in love with Fuji Syusuke, he might act like he doesn't care but he constantly uses his captainship (although he knew that he's being unfair to Fuji since he's taking advantage of it) to corner the latter. Fuji is someone who's hard to understand even though he's the one who knows Fuji well the most. He was surprised about what occurred in the cafeteria and he's totally disturbed by the fact that Fuji decided to sit with Atobe, and not with his teammates (with him). He kinda felt jealous of course, he also saw Fuji offering his handmade food to the Hyoutei captain, so he decided that it would be better to ask Fuji what's the meaning behind all of that. It's pretty weird how all of it happened instantly so he guessed that Fuji is actually up to something.

"What are you planning?" Tezuka cut to the chase

"So _that's_ what you wanted to ask."

"Tell me."

"Saa, aren't you being unfair to me? Using your power over me to spill the beans, wouldn't it be better to find it out yourself?"

"No, it's not like that but—"

"Tezuka. Aren't you acting like my boyfriend right now?"

Reality hit Tezuka hard. _Ah, he completely went out of line there._

"I didn't mean to, I apologize, Fuji."

"Don't be, I'm sorry as well but please don't meddle for a while. I'd appreciate that. Besides, it's not like I _like_ Atobe." Fuji ended the discussion and left

Tezuka was left standing there, in complete turmoil.

* * *

After leaving Tezuka outside, Fuji decided to head back to room 201, the room where he was assigned to. He has yet to meet his roommates and he's silently praying to kami-sama to give him two roommates whom he can get along with well, or at least, to be roommates with his teammates of course. Stopping in front of the door with '201' written on it, he took out his own key from his pocket to unlock the door but remembered that his roommates could be inside already so he knocked twice before turning the door knob to open the door. His eyes opened on its own accord because he was surprised to see the two people inside; Shitenhouji's captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Rikkai Dai's captain, Seiichi Yukimura!

" _Really? Am I the only one who's noticing this but… why are the captains of each team have something to do with me?"_ Fuji thought, quite amused with his situation

"Ah! Fuji-kun!" Shiraishi said in surprise (and in a _good_ way)

" _Konbanwa._ It's nice to see that you're my other roommate, Fuji-san" Yukimura greeted

Fuji greeted them back with a smile, he was quite pleased to find out that they're his roommates. They talked for a while to get to know each other better just to be sure that they'll get along well, but looks like it'd be easy since Shiraishi and Yukimura are already friends, and also, Fuji is also a friend of Shiraishi, but what astonished them all was the fact that they all share the same interest when it comes to plants! Fuji and Yukimura decided to drop the honorific "-san" and changed it to "-kun."

"Saa, I find myself a bit out-of-place since I'm sharing a room with not one, but two powerful captains… please take care of me!" Fuji said teasingly

Shiraishi and Yukimura laughed at this, saying that it's fine and it's not a big deal since Fuji is at par with their skills. They even praised Fuji's abilities, moreover, Shiraishi admitted that he considers Fuji as his rival in tennis. They actually asked why Fuji isn't the vice-captain of Seigaku when it's obvious that he's one of the strongest players of their team but Fuji humbly answered it with "I'm not suited for the role" and "Oishi is a responsible guy, and he's more capable than I am in handling the team" which the two accepted as a valid reason since it's coming from Fuji. Although they actually think that he's just being humble, everybody knows that Fuji is also the type of guy who tends to hide his abilities, and that he often plays tennis without even using his full potential. Now that they think about it, they never saw Fuji's true form. In all honesty, they felt a bit scared with what lies behind Fuji's façade, maybe he's even stronger than Tezuka and Echizen, and they've also heard that Fuji's potential is limitless that even he, doesn't know it himself.

" **An uncrowned king."** The two captains mutually thought

"By the way Fuji-kun, are you friends with Hyoutei's captain, Atobe-san?" Shiraishi suddenly remembered the scene that he witnessed in the cafeteria that evening, he's a bit intrigued since Atobe and Fuji are like, the exact opposite of each other?

"Ah, more or less I guess." Fuji replied, liking where the conversation was heading. He almost forgot what he has to do in this camp, and he should think about what he's going to do next.

"Ah I see… that's good then, I guess. If you need anything from us, please don't hesitate to ask for our help. Right, Yukimura?" which earned him a nod. Since it's already getting late, they decided to hit the sack and said good night to one another.

* * *

Lying on his bed, Atobe can't help but think of what Fuji did that evening. First of all, he saw him in pain this afternoon, but thinking about it, he figured out that Fuji was just acting right after the conversation that he had with him (he can't believe that he bought it, thanks to his _delayed insight_ today), " _why would he do that though?"_

Then the time during dinner, Fuji decided to sit with him and even offered him his handmade sushi. The sushi honestly tasted "fine" but it definitely had wasabi in it. Good thing his tolerance when it comes to spicy food is quite high as well, but if he was _normal_ , he might've lost his wits and spat it out right then and there (which is **totally** embarrassing especially for a guy like him, the **oresama** ). But, what he's more curious about is that, what was he up to? And why _him_ of all people? Is it because he defeated an injured Tezuka before? Maybe that's it, since he tends to seek revenge for the people whom he cares for.

" _I should be more careful around Fuji."_ Was Atobe's last thought before his consciousness slipped away that night.

The next morning, the teams assembled at the court for a morning practice, they're given the time to do so since they're still trying to adjust to their new environment. The teams decided to have a friendly match against each other, two different teams would team up against another two opposing teams. The teams that teamed up were Hyoutei & Seigaku, Rikkai & Shitenhouji, Fudomine & Yamabuki, Higa chuu & St. Rudolph.

Atobe and Ryoma decided to pair up for a doubles match. Even though Ryoma is not good when it comes to doubles, he still ended up agreeing because of Atobe's taunting, of course he wouldn't let the Monkey King get away with it; he would prove that he can play tennis whether it's singles or doubles. They're up against Kirihara and Shiraishi, it would be an interesting match since it's really odd to see these players in one court, about to play a match against each other.

The wheels in Fuji's head started turning as an idea came to his mind. He grinned and started pacing towards where Inui was currently standing while collecting data, he's definitely a _genius_.

"Inui" Fuji tried to get the data collector's attention for a moment. Inui doesn't mind this even if he's busy, he always have time to spare for other people anyways, especially when it's Fuji.

"Fuji" turning his attention to the person himself

"Do you have a new concoction for me?" he asked innocently

Inui thought for a moment before going to his bag to grab one of the many tumblers inside it without even checking the contents (because it's color coded, and he needs to get a lot of data from the match), he passed it to Fuji while explaining his new and improved Inui Juice.

"This is the remixed version of Penaltea, I added new secret ingredients into it so tell me what you think about it. It helps me in improving my **special _teas_.** " [an: get it? specialties. XD]

"Thank you, Inui. I'll make sure to give you some feedbacks later, jaa!" Fuji bid his farewell to Inui, Inui only nodded before turning his attention back to the match, but looks like the match has already ended. Without even knowing who won.

"Huh?" Inui sighed, disappointed. " _Ii_ _ **e**_ _data*"_

After getting what he needed, Fuji immediately searched for his target, the match has ended so that means it's the perfect time to execute his second attempt and this time, he's sure that he wouldn't fail. Inui's concoctions' success rate is 101%, there's no way in hell he would fail, _definitely._ He saw Atobe walking towards the drinking fountain area, so he should hurry up to catch up to him and make him drink Inui's juice. He sped up his pace to reach Atobe in time before he gets to drink water,

"Atobe-san" Fuji called out

Atobe stopped in his tracks to look at the one who's calling him from behind _"ah, it's Fuji…_ _what is he up to this time?"_

He looked at him warily, but Fuji doesn't seem to notice this since he's too absorbed in his own thoughts (thinking of his victory in advance)

"I came here to give this to you, it's a juice."

Atobe raised his right eyebrow before refusing Fuji's offer

"I don't need it, drink it yourself. I'm fine." Atobe haughtily answered

"But, I made this especially for you though…" Fuji used his most pitiable voice and puppy eyes

Seeing this, Atobe got taken aback by what he's witnessing and something inside of him started to churn. _"No... I musn't… I must resist -!"_

In the end, he harshly grabbed the tumbler from Fuji's hand, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and downed it all at once. Atobe's eyes opened widely, surprised, while Fuji's eyes opened in victory with a huge smile plastered on his face, hope and dreams flashing into his eyes now that he achieved his goal. Atobe remained still but what happened next was what he didn't expect…

" _Huh?"_ they both thought

Atobe continued drinking, as if nothing's wrong with the juice which made Fuji stood still, disbelief showing on his handsome face.

"That was delicious. Thank you, Fuji." As he threw the tumbler at Fuji _"That was weird, I thought he's plotting something… but looks like I was wrong."_

Fuji, still shocked from what he had just witnessed, could only watch Atobe's retreating form.

" _How? What? WHY?!"_ Were only the questions in Fuji's mind

After a few minutes, he heard someone calling him from behind

"Ah! Fuji…"

" _It's Inui!"_ Fuji snapped back into reality

"What happened to you? Is there something bothering you?" asked Inui, filled with concern

"Ah, iie. But, I have a question, the juice that you gave me… are you sure that it's the remixed version of Penaltea?"

"Ah! Now that you've mentioned it, I came here to tell you that I got the wrong bottle, _gomen_. It's actually Ponta, Echizen forgot it somewhere so I took it to give it back to him when I see him." Explained Inui.

"Ah, okay… Thanks."

"Is there a problem? Don't worry, here." Inui handed his tumbler, the one with the remixed version of Penaltea, while taking Echizen's from Fuji's hand. Inui left Fuji alone, who's trying to absorb what just happened and to let his mind take in his another failed attempt at getting revenge.

* * *

Fuji wanted to give up already, all of his futile attempts made him think that it's about time to give up and just confront Atobe about it. Why did he bully him when they were younger? Or, should he challenge him into a tennis match? But no, they're not allowed to have unofficial games in this camp so that's out of the question.

So that leaves him with no choice but to confront him.

Sitting on the bench where he had his first conversation with Fuji in this camp, Atobe can't help but to think about Fuji. He noticed all of his (failed) attempts at doing something 'silly' to him, which confused him to no end. _"What could be his reasons?"_ Atobe thought. At the end of the week, he got too distracted by him that he couldn't think straight anymore; his mind was filled with thoughts about Fuji.

" _Can't it be…?"_

He snapped back into reality when he heard someone's footsteps, growing louder and louder at each step until it stopped right behind him.

He waited.

"Atobe-san…"

 _Ah… it's Fuji._

"Ahn?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Fuji didn't answer but took a seat beside him, not looking at him.

"Why did you that before?" he asked suddenly

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were still kids."

"Huh?" This completely confused Atobe, " _What is he saying? Kids?"_

"Why did you pick on me when we were at the playground that time? Why did you _bully_ me?"

" **Bully?** _Me?_ " Atobe can't believe what he's hearing, he's being accused of something he didn't even do!

Fuji didn't answer so Atobe continued…

"As far as I'm concerned, I didn't bully you. Heck, I didn't even know _you_ till you became the famous genius from _Seigaku!_ So what the hell are you blabbering about?" Atobe said exasperatedly

At this, Fuji looked at him in the eyes, blue orbs showing obvious confusion from its owner

"What? _You_ mean you don't recognize me?!" disbelief clear in Fuji's tone

"That's **what** I'm saying!"

"But, after all _that,_ you don't remember me?! What the heck is wrong with you?!"  
"No. What the heck is wrong with _you?!_ Mind explaining it to me so that I can understand what you're talking about? _"_

Fuji sighed, he can't believe that this idiot actually doesn't remember.

"Okay fine, hear me out and apologize later."

"Why should I apologize to _you?_ You're the one who's causing me trouble, ahn!"

"Shut up and just listen, will ya?"

Atobe looked quite peeved but he remained silent.

* * *

\- Flashback -

* * *

Fuji was playing with his brother at the playground when…

"Aniki! Mind if I pwi (pee) first? I'll be back soon, pwomise!" Yuta adorably said

"Sure, Yuuta-kun… Want me to go with you?" Fuji teasingly said

"Iie! Yuuta can go by himself! I'm a big boy now, you know?" came Yuuta's reply

"Hai, hai, be careful okay?"

"`kay!" beamed Yuuta

Fuji chuckled while waving at Yuuta. He went to take a seat at the bench to read his favorite book, the "Little Prince," when he noticed that someone's standing right in front of him, he looked up only to see onyx eyes boring into him. Fuji looked behind him, to confirm that he's not the one he's looking at, but did confirm that he's indeed the one so he asked "how can I help you?"

The boy glared at him, as if looking for a fight. Fuji only smiled, not backing down, as he asked the boy again.

The boy said "that book" nodding towards the one Fuji's holding,

"Yes? Do you want to read it? It's a good book." Fuji politely replied

"Hmph." The boy harshly took it from him, only to throw it away.

Fuji was surprised with what the boy just did to his _precious_ book, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Fuji asked warningly

"Yes."

"And what exactly is _your_ problem with me?"

"—ntion" the boy muttered something but he didn't quite catch what he said

"What?"

"Attention!" And with that, the boy left him feeling rather confused.

"What the -?"

* * *

\- End of Flashback -

* * *

"And that's what happened! Now, mind explaining to me what's that all about?! That's my **favorite** book, mind you!" Fuji ended his story

Atobe made a dumbfounded expression on his handsome face.

"You're that -?!" Atobe wasn't able to finish his sentence, he's totally shocked with this revelation!

"That what?!" growled Fuji"

"Fuji… are you sure with what you're saying?" _Is it just him or Atobe looks kinda pale?_

"Of course I am! I'll never forget you because of that **mole** of yours! And also with that haughty attitude!" Fuji huffed

Atobe couldn't believe what he's hearing but suddenly, a flashback came to him

* * *

\- Flashback -

* * *

Keigo Atobe, the one and only heir of the famous Atobe Conglomerate, had his first love at the age of seven. It was love at first sight to be exact. He asked his butler to bring him to a public playground, because he reasoned out that it's boring to play in his huge private playground all by himself, the butler cannot deny the young master's request so he did what he was told to do.

When they arrived at a public playground, he noticed that there weren't a lot of kids around except for the two children who are playing together. He watched them for a while, waiting for them to notice him, Keigo Atobe, and play with him. But looks like the younger one decided to leave for a while (maybe to go to the restroom), so he waited. But the other kid, a… girl? Only took a seat and started reading her book.

" _What?! She didn't notice_ _ **him?**_ _He's_ _ **Keigo**_ _freaking_ _ **Atobe!**_ _Such insolence!"_

He noticed her and yet, she didn't notice him? He doesn't really like girls because they are noisy and they always go "kyaaah~ kyaaah~" at him which annoys him to no end (in all honesty) but this was the first time an indifferent girl bothered him. He actually wanted her to notice him. Keigo Atobe is a walking contradiction but he knew that he fell in love the moment he saw her (young love). He wanted her **attention.**

So he came up to her, hoping that she would put _that_ book down and pay attention to him. It irked him that much to the point that when the girl told him that it's a good book, instead of putting it down to ask him personal questions, he decided to grab the book and threw it. **That** did it. She obviously got mad so he only ran away, and the only thing that he was able to say to her was "attention."

What he wanted to tell her was: "I want your attention. Please pay attention to me."

But since he's also not good in socializing (especially with kids around his age), he failed to express that in a good way.

Atobe didn't know that in an outsider's point-of-view (and the person at the receiving end of such an act), what he did was an act of bullying.

So he didn't remember bullying anyone, especially the "girl" that he liked… or still likes.

After remembering what happened, reality hit him so hard that he couldn't look at Fuji.

 _He actually liked… a guy? And it was Syusuke Fuji?! This is totally absurd!_

When Atobe stopped responding to him, Fuji decided to look at Atobe's face but was surprised to find out that he's blushing as red as tomato.

 _Now, that's something he didn't understand… what happened to him anyways? Why is he blushing? Or wait, is it because he's actually furious?_

"Hey, Atob—!"

Words left Fuji and his mind went blank when Atobe suddenly hugged him tightly. Nothing's making sense to him at that moment.

"So it was you all along… No wonder you looked so familiar. I thought I've completely forgotten about you."

"What?"

"Fuji, as crazy as it sounds, you're actually my first love. It was love at first sight, I thought you were a girl back then… but if what I'm doing right now feels absolutely right, then that means I still have feelings for you. It doesn't matter to me anymore whether you're a boy or a girl. In other words, I like you, Fuji." Atobe confessed, even he himself couldn't believe what he was doing!

Fuji went completely still

"Oh no you don't! Just because you said that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you! You must pay the price for everything what you've done! And quit joking!" Fuji stubbornly said although his face already turned crimson

"I know, but I'm not joking! So I'll make it up to you then… Is that what you're trying to say, ahn?"

"I-idiot, no!"

"Hush, then all I need to do is 'pay you equally' right? On the other hand, I'll make you pay more attention to me. I'm glad that you've finally looked at me even though I wasn't aware at the beginning."

"You're grossing me out now, seriously." Fuji muttered

Atobe ignored that only to continue

"I'll make you fall in love with me in no time, Syusuke." Atobe whispered into Fuji's now red ears.

Fuji decided not to answer (more like he couldn't answer)

So in the end, Fuji failed getting his revenge on Atobe, but the outcome wasn't bad either. Indeed, there's something **sweeter than revenge.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

"Ii data – Inui's catchphrase"

*Ii **e** – no| (No data) Okay, it's a pun. But I know that's an incorrect Japanese phrase or no? but yeah…

Anyways, this is my first longest oneshot! WOW!

Please REVIEW! I'm the type of author who needs love! I have no confidence in writing but I'm trying my very best to make people happy especially my fellow AtoFuji shippers (TeniPuri fans)

I am a huge SYUSUKE FUJI fan (believe me, he's my first love) and also, an Atobe fan (which I can't believe tbh but yeah)  
I love them both so much to the point I can't pick so I ended up shipping them. HAHA

A fujoshi's way of life: If you can't pick one, ship them. /my motto tbh I'm sorry.

But in the end, I'm still loyal to my Prince Syusuke.

PS: I used rpgen for this prompt. I didn't expect that I'd write something this long for a simple prompt.

And in all honesty, I removed a LOT of scenes. (And I once thought to make this a multi-chaptered fic... but I'm no good when it comes to MCfics.. so sorry.)

**AND! I might put up a sequel for this... Thanks for the reviews btw! Please give me more love!


End file.
